digimon adventure
by eljefe2000
Summary: igual que con kingdom hearts esto cambia drasticamente la historia- koushiroxmimi, soraxoc
1. prologo

En Tokio, Japón, barrio de Hikarigaoka, 11:00am

Jefe: Cuando me manden a un mundo… ¡Denme un cojín!

Se oye una explosión

Jefe: Ya empezó, vamos daxter

Daxter: Yo te sigo

En un puente destrozado un gran dinosaurio naranja con franjas azules, una coraza en su cabeza y brazos de hombre peleaba contra un cotorro gigante, con una especie de casco metálico, alas amarillas y el resto verde, unas como plumas rojas sobre salían de su cabeza, igual que el dinosaurio tenia brazos de hombre con unas pulseras de metal, además en el estomago tenía otra coraza metálica y tenía los pies azules y además también unas cosas metálicas alrededor de ellas.

Daxter: Jefe, tengo que ayudar

Jefe: lo se hazlo

En ese momento el dinosaurio lanzo una bola enorme de fuego al mismo tiempo que daxter disparaba insecticida haciendo una explosión y después de que se fue el humo los tres desaparecieron.

Jefe: Y ahorra que arre si mi misión era proteger a los niños elegidos con daxter, y ya no esta

¿?: Oye tu niño, quien eres

Jefe: (separa en seco y piensa) Es cierto tengo otra vez cinco años. ¿Quién yo?

¿?: Si tú, dime quien eres y donde vives

Jefe: Mi nombre no importa, me dicen jefe, y mi hogar

¿?: Hermano, me tenías preocupado

Jefe: ¿Ash?, (Pensando) Aun no visito su mundo

Ash: (Susurrando) Sigue la corriente te cuento en la casa… y dime amigo cómo te llamas

¿?: Yo soy taichí yagami y ella es mi hermanita Hikari

Ash: Los yagami, es un placer nos mudamos alado de su casa pueden ir a jugar cuando quieran… aunque creo que con este desastre tendremos que volver a mudarnos, pero bueno nos vemos

Taichí: Adiós

En la casa e ash y el jefe

Ash: El portal y el rey Mickey me enviaron para protegerte

Jefe: pero aun no te conozco

Ash: En mi tiempo ya me conoces, por cierto iras a la escuela

Jefe: De acuerdo

El dia de inicio de clases

Jefe: Se me hace tarde me voy, te deje el desayuno echo adiós

Ash: (Medio dormido) Adiós

En la entrada de su casa

Taichí: ¿Por qué tardas tanto?, ya nos íbamos sin ti

Jefe: lo siento

Taichí: No importa ay alguien que te quiero presentar

Jefe: Los amigos de los que tanto me hablas desde hace unos meses que te conocí

Taichí: Si

Jefe: De acuerdo vamos

En la escuela

¿?: Taichí, te estábamos esperando… ¿Quién es él?

Jefe: Soy el jefe, amigo de taichí, lo conocí hace unos meses

¿?: Yo soy Yamato Ishida y esa de allá es Sora Takenouchi.

Jefe: (Pensando) Son los que tengo que proteger. Mucho gusto (Sonrie), nos llevaremos bien ya lo veran


	2. prologo 2

En el salón de clases

Maestra: Niños, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, le dicen jefe, trátenlo con respeto y nada de bromas, el primero que sorprenda se va a la dirección

Jefe: Hola

Flashback

Dirección de la escuela

Directora: ¿Entonces ustedes son de otro mundo?

Mickey: Si, tenemos la misión de proteger a unos niños que salvaran al mundo, parece que van en su escuela

Jefe: Hay es donde entro yo, me inscribo y luego los protejo desde dentro

Directora: Entiendo, bien fingiremos que esta plática no paso y así les ayudare encubierta

Mickey: Gracias

Directora: Al contrario es un honor su majestad

Jefe: Bien vendré el primer día de clases adiós

Directora: Hasta entonces

Fin del flashback

Maestra: siéntate en el asiento vacío a lado de sora.

Jefe: Si (Se sienta), hola, eres la amiga de taichí ¿no?, ¿como estas?

Sora: Bien gracias, y tu

Jefe: Bien, (pensando) sora Takenouchi, una de las elegidas por el sagrado digivice, su emblema es el del amor, y según Mickey es la que más ha sufrido de los tres que hasta ahora he conocido

Sora: Jefe, ¿en qué piensa?

Jefe: En nada… a trabajar

En el recreo

Jefe: (Pensando) ¿Dónde estarán los otros?

Taichí: Oye jefe, ven siéntate con nosotros

Jefe: Vale

En este universo el jefe tiene unos pants rojo, una playera de Stich, un suéter de winnie pooh, y unos tennis azules. En eso el jefe ve pasar a un chico de lentes estudiando

Jefe: (Pensando) Joe kido, el preferido de los maestros, odiado por el resto de sus compañeros, usa lentes, y al parecer pose contacto con otro de los elegidos llamado Koushiro izumi, es todo lo contrario a mí. Debo ir al baño ahora vuelvo (se va)

Yamato: ¿Te gusta? (viendo a sora)

Sora: (Roja) Tal vez un poco

Taichí: Deberías decírselo

Yamato: No podemos obligarla… pero algún día deberá saber

Sora: Lose


	3. prologo 3 sora y el amor

4 años después

Jefe: ¡Otra vez llego tarde!, ¡kétchum por que no me levantas!

Ash: (dormido) Perdón

Afuera en la entrada

Sora: ¿Por qué tardo tanto?

Jefe: Lo siento, ¿Y los demás?

Sora: Se fueron sin nosotros porque no salías

Jefe: ¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ellos?, vamos a llegar tarde por mi culpa

Sora: Me quede para que no se fuera solo (Sonrojada), (Pensando) Además no podía irme sin pasar un momento a solas contigo

Jefe: Vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Sora: Si

Ya en la escuela

Jefe: Gracias or esperarme otra vez

Taichi: Siempre es lo mismo contigo, llegas tarde por no dormir bien

Jefe: Si lo se

Tocan la campana para iniciar clases

Jefe: Sera mejor que entremos

Los tres: Si

Yamato: (Susurrando a sora) Se lo dijiste

Sora: No aun no deja de molestar, se lo diré

Yamato: Esta bien

Jefe: (Pensando enojado) ¿Por qué Yamato esta tan cerca de sora?, ¿Por qué me molesta eso?, ¿Por qué sora se ve muy linda hoy?, ¿Por qué tengo estos pensamientos y lo más importante ¿Qué me pasa?

En su cabeza

¿?: Tenemos un problema

Jefe: ¿Cual?

¿?: Tendremos un nuevo hermano

Jefe: ¿Qué?

¿?: Sora lo provoco al parecer es un sentimiento ligado a afecto, feliz, valiente, y tímido

Jefe: No el no, no deje que prospere, eviten su surgimiento a cualquier costo

¿?: Entendido

Afuera

Jefe: Ya hemos llegado al salón

Todos: Si

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente

En la salida

Sora: Jefe, ¿Quieres ir conmigo a algún lado? (Sonrojada)

Jefe: (Pensando) No puedo permitir que este amor floresca. Es que no lose nos dejaron mucha tarea

Yamato: Yo te la paso después… Ho ¿no quieres salir con tu amiga?

Jefe: No es eso… (Resignado) Vale ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sora: Vamos al parque

Jefe: Vale

Sora: Vamos al parque

Jefe: Vale

Y entre risas y juegos paso la tarde de estos amigos… pero durante ese tiempo ese sentimiento que todos conocen pero pocos lo encuentran floreció más y florecería mas en unos meses cuando en un campamento de verano tuvieran una aventura que no olvidarian


	4. prologo final summer camp

El ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones

Maestra: Y recuerden que los que quieran ir al campamento de verano los estaremos esperando

En eso tocan y todos se salen… excepto uno

Jefe: Maestra, necesito que inscriba a taichí, a sora y a Yamato

Maestra: Lo que sea por un héroe de otro mundo

Jefe: Arigato (Hace reverencia)

Después fue con los maestros del grado de cuarto año, sexto y segundo

Jefe: Chicos, que creen… nos inscribí en ese campamento

Taichí: Bueno por lo menos iré con ustedes

Jefe: Si ese es el lado bueno

A la mañana siguiente

Jefe: Ash, me voy de campamento, vuelvo luego, me llevo mis herramientas de dios, adiós

Ash: (Acostado) Suerte con la misión, mándale saludos a pikachu si lo encuentras

Jefe: Lo are

Con eso partió a la escuela donde un camión los esperaba… se sentó a lado de sora y paso todo el viaje sonrojado tratando de evitar hablar con ella cosa que no logro… al llegar todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas sin saber que pronto nevaría en verano, aparecería la aurora boreal en Tokio, y entrarían a un mundo maravilloso conocido por todos nosotros como el digital world o digimundo


	5. capitulo 1 la aventura comienza

En un campamento 8 niños estaban por vivir la aventura más grande de sus vidas (N/A: Presentación de los niños elegidos y el jefe)

Taichí Yagami, estudiante de 5to grado, Sora Takenouchi del mismo grado, Yamato Ishida del mismo grado, Jefe del mismo grado (Aquí al jefe se le ve con un suéter café que dice action, un pantalón militar, unos tenis azules y una mochila de piolín), Koushiro Izumi, estudiante de 4to, Mimí Tachicawa, de 4to grado, Takeru Takaishi de 2do grado y Joe Kido de 6to grado

Taichí: Parece que ya dejo de nevar

Takeru: Miren cuanta nieve cayó

Yamato: Ten cuidado

Sora: (Abrazándose a si misma) huy, que frío está haciendo me hace pensar que no estamos en verano

Joe: Será mejor que regresemos a donde están los adultos si nos quedamos más tiempo...

Mimí: ¡Hay! Qué bonito

Jefe: Relájate Joe

Joe: Estoy relajado

Jefe: Claro (Se va)

Dentro de la cabaña donde estaban todos

Koushiro: (Viendo su laptop) No funciona, (Viendo su teléfono) Pensé que recibiría la señal pasada la tormenta

Afuera se oía

Todos: ¡Ahhh! (Asombrados)

Taichí: Oye ven pronto (Dirigiéndose a Koushiro)

Jefe: No te lo vas a creer

Afuera

Mimí: qué lindo

Koushiro: ¿Qué es eso?

Sora: Es la aurora boreal

Taichí: Es la primera vez que veo una

Jefe: (Pensando) La aurora boreal sólo aparece en los polos... Sólo puede significar una cosa... Es la señal pronto viajaremos al digimundo

Koushiro: Es muy extraño que... Aparezca la aurora boreal en Japón

Sora: Tienes razón

Joe: Ay que regresar con los adultos ay estaremos seguros

Yamato: La verdad no sería divertido pescar un resfriado

Jefe: Matt tiene razón

Taichí: Tal vez, (Voltea al cielo) Oigan que es eso

Una enorme bola verde se estaba formando en el cielo y en el centro había unas luces de colores que can y se estrellan en el suelo cerca de nuestros héroes... Que dé la impresión Yamato protegió a Takeru y el jefe protegió a sora

Jefe: Ya pasó (al percatarse de que sora esta debajo de él se sonroja y se levanta apenado) Este... ¿Todos están bien? (Nervioso)

Sora se levanta igual que el

Yamato: Sobrevivimos

Mimí: Que horror

Joe: ¿Que fue eso?

Koushiro: Un meteorito

Jefe: (Pensando) El digivice, el objeto sagrado del que me hablo Yensid

En eso unos como localizadores diminutos salieron de la tierra y los niños los tomaron

Sora: ¿Qué es esto?

Koushiro: Esto no es un teléfono ni un localizador

En eso todos empiezan a brillar (Los digivices), y una enorme ola sale y se los traga

Todos: ¡Ahhh!

¿?: Tai, despierta, Tai, ¡Tai!

Taichí: (Abriendo los ojos) ¡Ahhh! (Se hace para atrás)

Enfrente de él había una bola rosa con unas orejas largar y colmillos, Además de unos ojos azules muy grandes que decía su nombre

Taichí: De dónde demonios salió esta criatura

¿?: Tai recuperarte el conocimiento, ¡Qué bueno!, ¡Qué bueno!

Taichí: Está hablando y sabe cómo me llamo (Espantado)

¿?: ¡Qué bueno! No te pasó nada Tai ¡Qué bueno!, ¡Qué bueno!

Taichí: Se puede saber quién eres

¿?: Yo soy Koromon, y te estaba esperando

Taichí: ¿Eres Koromon... Y... Que... Me esperabas?

El mostrito asintió con el cuerpo (N/A: También voy a poner los datos de los digimons, y a partir de aquí empiezan los cambios drásticos en la historia original)

Koromon, digimon raising, Técnica especial: Burbujas

Taichí: ¿Por qué sabes cómo me llamo?

Koushiro: ¿Tai?

Taichí: Izzy

Koushiro: Pensé que me había quedado sólo en este lugar tan extraño (Angustiado)

¿?: (Saliendo de un arbusto) ¿De que estas hablando Izzy?, yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Taichí: ¡Ahhh!, Izzy ¿Quién es?

¿?: Soy Motimon, mucho gusto

Motimon, digimon raising, técnica especial: Burbujas

Koushiro: No lose desde que llegue aquí no ha querido esperarse de mí en ningún momento, yo tampoco entiendo nada

Jefe: Izzy, Tai, ¿Son ustedes?

Taichí: ¡Jefe!

Jefe: ustedes también

¿?: No hable de mí como un fastidio que yo lo detuve esperando por mucho tiempo

Taichí: ¿Qué es eso?

¿?: No que... Sino quien, soy Daxter mucho gusto

Daxter, digimon raising, técnica especial: Finta (N/A: Creyeron que no encontraría la forma de meter personajes de otros mundos pues que creen... Que sí)

Jefe: Dice que debe protegerme

Taichí: Oigan... (Girando la cabeza a todos lados) donde estamos

Motimon: Nos encontramos en la isla file

Koromon: Si esta es la isla file

Daxter: Si el lugar donde vivimos

Koushiro: Según ellos así se llama el lugar

Taichí: Abra que averiguarlo (Se sube a un árbol)

En el árbol

Koromon: ¿Qué haces?

Taichí: ¿Qué es eso?

Una especie de insecto rojo se acercaba

Motimon: (Tapándose con sus manos) o no es kuwagamon, un digimon maligno

Daxter: Mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó

Jefe: Esa cosa es más grande que yo

Koromon: Corran... (Dispara burbujas)

Daxter: No puedes combatirlo vámonos, (Cargando a koromon)

Se van corriendo

Motimon: Vengan, por aquí (Se me te en el tronco de un árbol)

Al entrar los demás ven que el tronco es como de metal... Después de un rato

Sora: Ya pueden salir

Jefe: Sora, eres tú, (Al salir) tú también

¿?: Hola soy Pyocomon, mucho gusto

Pyocomon, digimon raising, Técnica especial: Burbujas

En eso empezaron a llegar todos

Taichí: ¿Que son ustedes?

Digimons: Digimons, digital monsters

Taichí: ¿Digital monsters? (Monstruos digitales)

Koromon: Yo soy Koromon

Motimon: Yo soy Motimon

Pyocomon: Yo soy Pyocomon

Daxter: Yo soy Daxter

¿?: Yo soy Tsunomon

Tsunomon, digimon raising, técnica especial: Burbujas

¿?: Yo soy Pukamon

Pukamon, digimon raising, técnica especial: Burbujas

¿?: Yo soy Tokomon

Tokomon, digimon raising, técnica especial: Burbujas

Taichí: Yo soy Taichí Yagami, pero pueden llamarme Tai

Sora: Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto

Yamato: Yo soy Yamato Ishida, Pueden llamarme Matt

Jefe: Yo soy el jefe, tengo nombre pero nadie lo sabe así que dejémoslo como jefe

Koushiro: Yo soy Koushiro izumi, pero pueden decirme Izzy

Joe: Hola soy Joe Kido, mucho gusto

Takeru: Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero para abreviar pueden llamarme T.K

Taichí: Creo que ya somos todos

Sora: No esperen, falta Mimí

Jefe: Es cierto, ella estaba con nosotros en el accidente

Se oyen unos gritos van a ver, era Mimí

¿?: Estas bien Mimí

Mimí: Si gracias Tanemon

Tanemon, digimon raising, técnica especial: Burbujas

Cuando todos ven que viene kuwagamon y se echan a correr por desgracia se agotan en un barranco

Koromon: Vamos chicos (Dirigiéndose a los digimons)

Todos: Si

Todos lo atacan pero los derrota fácilmente

Taichí: Koromon

Los toman y los levantan

Jefe: No debían hacerlo

Se vuelve a levantar kuwagamon

Jefe: Tú me las pagarás (Cierra el puño y se acerca a kuwagamon)

Sora: Jefe, es peligroso

Jefe: (Se lanza a kuwagamon) Nadie daña a mis amigos (De un puñetazo lo derriba), ¿Estas bien? (Tomando a daxter)

Daxter: Si pero yo también se la quiero partir

Se levanta kuwagamon

Koromon: Vamos

Se sueltan y se lanzan

Mimi: Tanemon

Koushiro: Motimon

Joe: Pukamon

Jefe: Daxter

Takeru: Tokomon

Yamato: Tsunomon

Sora: Pyocomon

Taichí: Koromon

En eso los digivices empiezan a brillar

Taichí: ¿Qué pasa?

Koromon: Koromon shinka Agumon

Pyocomon: Pyocomon shinka Biyomon

Tsunomon: Tsunomon shinka Gabumon

Daxter: Daxter shinka Daxter v2 (Daxter con el mata insectos)

Motimon: Motimon shinka Tentomon

Tanemon: Tanemon shinka Palmon

Tokomon: Tokomon shinka Patamon

Pukamon: Pukamon shinka Gomamon

Agumon: Vamos por el chicos, Baby flame (Flama bebé)

Gomamon se lanza a sus pies y lo tira

Palmon: Poison ivy (Hiedra venenosa)

Daxter: Toma esta (Lo electrocuta con el mata moscas)

Gabumon: Petit fire (Pequeño fuego)

Pyocomon: Magical fire (Fuego mágico)

Patamon: Air shot (Disparo aéreo o disparo de aire)

Le dan los tres ataques

Agumon: Ahora todos juntos amigos, Baby flame

Gabumon: Petit fire

Biyomon: Magical fire

Patamon: Air shot

Con eso lo derribaron y todos se ponen felices pero de repente se levanta y con un golpe rompe el barranco y nuestros héroes caen al mar

Bueno este fue mi capítulo como pasó en kingdom hearts el digivice del jefe tiene ciertas diferencias con los demás, el suyo tiene una enorme E grabada en la parte trasera... Y no se preocupen, pronto verán más personajes multiversales XD


	6. capitulo 2 el nacimiento de greymon

Nuestros héroes iban cayendo por el barranco algunos digimons intentaron usar sus poderes para que no cayeran pero aún así cayeron

Gomamon: Marching fishings (Balsa de peces)

Una enorme balsa hecha con peces los levanta y los lleva a la orilla... Ya en la orilla

Jefe: Kuwagamon tenía la piel dura

Joe: Gracias por todo pukamon... A no espera como te llamabas

Gomamon: Soy Gomamon, evolucione y por eso cambie

Biyomon: A si es yo cambie de pyocomon a biyomon

Tentomon: Y yo pase de motimon a Tentomon

Sora: Ahorra que lo pienso como fue que derribó a esa cosa así de fácil

Jefe: Nada más que un poco de matemáticas combinadas con fuerza bruta

Joe: Ya comprendo, calculo su punto débil y luego le pego eso si es pesan en situaciones extremas

Jefe: Si es muy difícil

Joe: Lo mejor sería volver a subir y esperar encontrar el campamento

Taichí: Pero caímos muy abajo

Jefe: No podemos subir esa pendiente, (Pensando) Tengo una teoría que comprobar

Sora: Tiene razón

Jefe: Mucho menos teniendo a una delicada flor como mimi (Le guiña el ojo)

Mimi entendió la seña ya que desde hace un tiempo empezó a sentir algo por el único chico de su salón que la ignoraba, el jefe dio un vistazo a Koushiro pero seguía hablando con Tentomon... De lo que no se percató fue de que sora estaba que quería fulminar con la mirada a mimi, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña... Sin embargo así como el jefe sabía lo que mimi sentía por el raro de la clase ella sabía lo que él sentía por sora y su verdadera identidad por eso sabía que no podían estar juntos y eso le daba tristeza

Jefe: Así que busquemos un lugar para acampar

Joe: Es peligroso y si nos movemos...

Gomamon: Joe vámonos

Ya todos se habían ido

Joe: ¡Espérenme!

Koushiro: Digital monsters... No me parece que asocian con la electricidad

Tentomon: ¿Quieres electricidad? (Creó un rayo en su cabeza)

Koushiro: Hey no hagas eso

Jefe: Como es que me metí en esto

Sora: Jefe... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jefe: Claro

Sora: ¿Te has enamorado?

Jefe: Etto... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sora: Es curiosidad

Jefe: Pues si... Pero nunca lo sabrá por qué no puedo decírselo

Sora: ¿Por qué no?

Jefe: Es complicado

Sora: Y ¿Quien es la chica?

Jefe: Es un secreto

Gomamon: Huelo el mar está cerca

Llegan a una playa donde hay cabinas de teléfono

Jefe: ¿Cabinas de teléfono en la playa?

Taichí: Tal vez podamos hablar a nuestras casas

Jefe: Ustedes intenten yo me voy a descansar (Se sienta y se duerme)

Sora: Se ha quedado dormido, (Pensando) Cuando duerme se ve muy lindo

Mimi: Te gusta (Sonríe)

Sora: De que hablas (Roja)

Mimi: E notado como lo miras, como lo miraste cuándo me dijo aquello

Sora: No importa... Para el siempre seré sólo su mejor amiga (Mirándolo)

Mimi: Sólo recuerda esto, si no haces algo para cambiar ese sólo amigos por algo más... No por siempre van a ser niños, y un día en verdad ya no podrás hacer nada... En unos años más de una andará atrás de él y no por siempre tendrás oportunidad con el

Sora: Lose

Se meten a las cabinas pero no logran comunicarse a sus hogares, rendidos se sientan en la arena a lado del jefe

Taichí: Deberíamos irnos

Yamato: Todos estamos muy cansados

Taichí: Tienes razón

Sora: Alguien trae algo de comer por lo que yo traigo es un... Esta máquina es la que nos cayó del cielo

Taichí: Yo también la conservo

Koushiro: Todos nos quedamos con esa máquina misteriosa debe ser una especie de... (Rugido de estómago) es cierto estábamos viendo quien traía comida

Sora: Yo sólo traigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, aguja e hilo

Koushiro: Yo traigo una laptop, una cámara digital y un celular, pero no e podido usarlos desde que llegamos, Ha esta se supone que todavía le quedaba batería

Taichí: No puedo creer que hayas traído todo esto para un campamento

Koushiro: Y tú que traes

Taichí: Yo traigo esto es un binocular

Yamato: Pues yo tampoco traigo nada

Takeru: Yo traigo algo miren

Mimi: Miren dulces se ven deliciosos pero tú no eres de los niños que participan en el campamento

Takeru: No pero como son vacaciones de verano vine a visitar a mi hermano

Yamato: Si ya se

Taichí: (Le susurra a Koushiro) Ya ves Matt ya es todo un hermano

Koushiro: Me parece que es su primo

Jefe: Mimi, y tú que traes

Mimi: ¿No estaba dormido?

Jefe: Si

Mimi: traigo todo lo necesario

Jefe: A ya lo que creías que necesitarían

Mimi: Si

Sora: ¿Y tú que traes?

Jefe: Veamos, (La abre) una navaja, una resortera, una laptop, y un psp

Taichí: Guau, estas más loco que Izzy

Jefe: Y es sólo que puedo sacar

Taichí: Oye joe, ¿Qué es eso que está en tu hombro?

Joe: Toma mimi me pidieron que te lo diera

Taichí: Comida de emergencia

Joe: Podemos racionar la comida

Tentomon: No se preocupen por nosotros

Biyomon: Si nosotros buscaremos comida en el bosque

Joe: Bueno entonces la comida será para los humanos

Jefe: Oiga superior... Taichí le da de comer a Agumon

Joe: E dicho que sería para los humanos

Taichí: Relájate

En ese momento salen volando las cabinas telefónicas, y un digimon enorme con caparazón de concha sale

Tentomon: Ho no, es shellmon, este debe ser su territorio

Shellmon, este digimon adulto siempre busca hacer ataques agresivos

Biyomon: Magical fire (no sale nada y la saca volando)

Gabumon: Petit fire (Sucede lo mismo)

Tentomon: Petit thunder (Lo mismo)

Agumon: Baby flame (Le da en la cara)

Yamato: Sus técnicas no funcionan

Agumon: Baby flame

Jefe: Ya entiendo, no funcionan por que tienen hambre, Agumon comió por eso tiene energías para pelear, Tai yo te ayudó

En eso aparece una especie de reno caminando en dos patas con sombrero rosa y pantalones rojos, con una mochila azul en su espalda, una playera negra y parecía que tenía algo atorado en su espalda

Jefe: (Pensando) Chopper

Tony Chopper, este digimon adulto es muy dócil normalmente se les ve en zonas frías y se dice que curan las heridas de quien se lo pida su técnica especial consiste en masticar una bolita amarilla y cambiar de forma

Daxter: Yo me encargo de el

Jefe: Hazlo

Pero chopper fue más rápido y de un golpe lo derribó

Jefe: Daxter, ¿estás bien?

Daxter: Si eso creo

En ese momento shellmon agarró con la pata a Agumon y con un tentáculo a Taichí

Jefe: Tai...

No pudo terminar por qué chopper se tomó la forma de un ser humano, pero con su nariz de reno, y la tomo de la cabeza tratando de romperla, y luego le puso el pie encima a daxter

Sora: ¡Jefe!

Jefe: Estoy... Bien no te... Preocupes

En eso suelta un grito de dolor y Taichí repite el acto

Daxter: ¡Jefe!

Agumon: ¡Taiiii!, Agumon shinka Greymon

Daxter: Daxter v2 shinka Daxter v3 (con el insecticida)

En ese momento shellmon suelta a taichí por que un gran dinosaurio naranja sale de debajo de su pie, y chopper suelta al jefe por que se cayó al daxter activar el insecticida como si fuera un propulsor.

Taichí: Volvió a evolucionar ahora se llama Greymon

Jefe: Hay mi cabeza

En ese momento shellmon disparo un chorro de agua de su cabeza, y Greymon le disparó fuego para contrarrestar el agua, mientras chopper le lanzó un golpe a Daxter quien le disparó insecticida dejándolo aturdido, en ese momento shellmon fue alzado por Greymon para luego lanzarlo, y daxter le pego en la espalda a chopper con el mata insectos

Greymon: Mega flame (Mandando a volar a shellmon)

Daxter: golpe de los mil voltios (electrocutando al pobre y quitándole lo que tenía en la espalda)

En ese momento chopper perdió su evolución y sólo era un reno con pantalón rosa y sombrero de copa con el mismo color y una x blanca en el centro

Jefe: ¿Estás bien?

Chopper: ¿Que me pasó?

Jefe: Descuide DR. Chopper se volvió loco y casi nos mata pero lo detuvimos

Chopper: ¿Y Luffy y los demás?

Jefe: (Susurrando) Esta en otro mundo para volver necesita ayudarme

Chopper: Por usted lo que sea

Jefe: Bueno sigue me

Sora: ¿Estás bien? (Viendo al jefe)

Jefe: Si, el es chopper... Y no seguirá por este lugar misterioso

Sora: Fue quien te aplastó la cabeza al grado de casi matarlo (Exaltada)

Chopper: ¡¿Qué?!, jefe agáchate

Jefe: (Agachado) Haz lo tuyo

Chopper: Sólo tienes unas fracturas en el cráneo nada serio, pero no dejes que te peguen en ella, se te puede romper

Jefe: Si

Chopper: sólo te vendare y estarás como nuevo

Jefe: Gracias

Después de vendarlo

Jefe: El es un digimon médico

Joe: Yo estudio medicina

Chopper: Sugoi

Jefe: Vámonos

Todos: Si

Se adentraron en el bosque donde la aventura continúa

Como verán ya metí a chopper como un digimon y la intervención de los engranajes negros... Además como con daxter chopper va a evolucionar con el digivice del jefe... Y como dije antes más personajes multiversales aparecerán, además torturaremos al jefe... Con amor :3


	7. capitulo 3 garurumon

Taichí pensaba por que Agumon y daxter fueron los únicos capaces de evolucionar aquella vez

Taichí: Agumon ¿porque sólo tú y daxter pudieron evolucionar aquella vez?

Agumon: No lo se

Taichí casi se cae provocando la risa de todos cuando un digimon parecido a un triceratops apareció

Jefe: ¿Qué es esto?

Daxter: Es...

Tentomon: Monocromon

Patamon: Pero es muy dócil

Jefe: Y si estamos en medio de dos?

Tentomon: Ese si es un problema

Jefe: Corran

Con eso salieron corriendo al bosque y luego caminaron hasta una parte donde había dos caminos y decidieron ir por el que estaba a la derecha y llegaron a un lago con un camino de piedra que llevaba a una isla

Jefe: ¿Qué es eso que esta sobre la isla?

Al subir a ella

Sora: Es un tren ligero

Joe: Eso demuestra que si hay humanos

Tentomon: Les repito que aquí sólo habitamos los digimon

Jefe: Por lo menos tendremos un lugar donde dormir por esta noche

Con eso salieron a conseguir comida y al volver esto pasó

Yamato: Tai no pongas el pescado tan cerca del fuego

Taichí: ¿Por qué?

Yamato: Porque lo vas a hacer cenizas

Jefe: ¿Que no sabes eso?

Taichí: No

Estuvieron bien hasta que taichí hizo esto

Taichí: Oye Gabumon... Préstamo tu piel me servirá de cobertor

Yamato: (Pegándole) Déjalo tranquilo

Taichí: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jefe: Ya tranquilícense (poniéndose en medio de los dos)

Taichí: (soltó un puñetazo justo en el momento en que el jefe se metía en medio de los dos) Perdón jefe

Jefe: Saben que... Si van a actuar como bebes... Bien pero yo no los veré me largo (se va)

Sora: Ora sí que la han liado

A lo lejos se podía ver al jefe sentado viendo al agua

Yamato: Será mejor ir a dormir

Sora: ¿Pero y el jefe?

Yamato: No vendrá

Taichí: No importa que hagamos

Mientras con el jefe

Jefe: Malditos bebés crecidos... (Ve una pequeña cola amarilla que le parecía conocida) ¿Pikachu?

Pikachu: ¿Pika? Pikapi (se lanza sobre él y lo abraza)

Jefe: Ash envía saludos... Necesito un favor...

Pikachu: Pika!

Jefe: Necesito que investiguen tu y los otros sobre unos engranajes negros

Pikachu: Pikapi (se va)

Jefe: Buena suerte... Ya estoy mejor... Pero no pienso volver

Mientras con los niños elegidos

Taichí: ¿Qué es eso?

Tentomon: Es seadramon... Pero que le hicieron para que se pusiera así

Taichí: Nada... (Ve su cola) entonces esa hoja era su cola

Tentomon: Entonces si fue su culpa

Con el jefe

Jefe: No puedo dejarlos solos pero se lleva la isla esa cosa y yo no sé nadar... O no tiene a Matt... (Ve un dinosaurio verde a lo lejos) Yoshi... Pero tiene un engranaje debo hacer algo... (Ve el agua) más vale tarde que nunca (se tira al agua y quien sabe como nadó)

Al llegar

Jefe: Eh lagartija mutante voltea

En eso Yoshino le toma y se lo come para enterrarlo en un huevo

Chopper: ¡Jefe! Se le acabará el oxígeno debo hacer algo

Yamato: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Matt!

Chooper: ¡Jefe!

Gabumon: Gabumon shinka garurumon

Chopper: chopper shinka Tony chopper

Garurumon peleaba desde el agua contra seadramon y chopper peleaba desde tierra contra Yoshi... Con sus mandíbulas garurumon no quería soltar a seadramon... Y chopper tenía a yoshi de saco de boxeo... chopper liberó de su prisión de huevo al jefe y seadramon soltó a Yamato

Takeru: ¡Hermano!, estas bien?

Yamato: Si el que me preocupa es Gabumon

Jefe: Yo confió en ellos

A garurumon le disparó seadramon su ataque especial y a chopper lo agarró del brazo con su lengua Yoshi... En ese momento garurumon se descongela y con su aullido explosivo derrota a seadramon y chopper toma la lengua de Yoshi y lo deja en k.o. Y el engranaje se le sale dejando ver a un Yoshi más dócil

Yoshi: Yoshi tener hambre

Jefe: ¿Me Acompañas a una aventura?

Yoshi: Si

Después de que Gomamon los regresará a la orilla...

Sora: Hay que cansada estoy

Koushiro: Por más que lo pienso no logró entender por qué sólo Gabumon evolución esta vez

Sora: Probablemente porque era Matt el que se encontraba en grave peligro

Jefe: Buena deducción mi querida Takenouchi... Piensen la vez de Agumon y daxter éramos Tai y yo los que nos encontrábamos en grave peligro... Esta vez éramos Matt y yo

En ese momento Taichí empezó a atar cabos y sora estaba perdida en una frase... Mi querida Takenouchi

Koushiro: Ellos sólo pueden evolucionar cuando nosotros nos encontramos en apuros

Sora: (Saliendo del trance) Si debió ser eso

Después de un rato todos quedaron dormidos y el jefe sin plantearlo estaba en las piernas de sora

**Como verán ya entró Yoshi al juego y yo ando metiendo mano negra al jefe... Pronto tendremos noticias de pikachu y los engranajes negros... Hasta otra**


	8. capitulo 4 birdramon

Después de levantarse nuestros héroes caminaron por el bosque cuando se detuvieron por que Takeru se resbaló

Yamato: Creo que deberíamos continuar

Taichí: Si ya lo sé pero ninguno daba a donde debemos ir

Biyomon: No importa mientras sora este a mi lado

Sora: No deberías confiar en mí al cien porciento

Biyomon: ¿Cien por ciento?

Sora: Mejor olvídalo

Jefe: Yo te explicó luego Biyomon... Andén que Taichí se va a desesperar

Después de un rato de seguir caminando

Yamato: Vamos a salir del bosque

Jefe: Genial

Entraron a un desierto y siguieron caminando hasta que

Chooper: Ya no puedo (Se cae)

Jefe: Chooper!, (Lo recoge) sigamos

Siguieron avanzando y a su alrededor de se podían ver muchos postes de luz

Joe: Definitivamente debe haber humanos viviendo cerca

Mimi: (Saca una brújula) alguno sabe donde nos encontramos

Jefe: Además de linda, lista (Ve a Koushiro)

El jefe estaba desesperado por que Koushiro se la pasaba en el monitor y no veía a mimi le enfureció el hecho de no poder ayudar a su amiga con aquel chico, y sora cada vez se enojaba más, todos se ponen a ver la brújula que empieza a girar como loca

Mimi: ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?

Koushiro: Es porque la arena nos es arena es acero, es como un imán

Sora: Me doy cuenta que hemos ido a parar a un terrible lugar

Koushiro: Además está haciendo mucho calor

Jefe: Que bueno es el calor

Después de un rato de caminar

Yamato: Por más que caminamos no vemos nada más que postes, lo mejor será volver al bosque

Taichí: Espera... (Mira por su binocular) es una aldea

Joe: Ven debe de haber humanos viviendo aquí

Jefe: Pues vamos que yo tengo hambre

Al llegar descubren que es una aldea de pyocomons

Jefe: Que bonito

Después de un rato el jefe ve a sora sentada cerca de biyomon

Jefe: (Sentándose con ella) ¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Sora: Por nada

Biyomon: Sora los pyocomon me han dicho que nos prepararán un gran banquete

Todos: si

Después de que a Takeru le diera sed y descubrieran que no había agua taichí decidió ver con su binocular la montaña

Taichí: ¡Que es eso que baja!

Pyocomons: Meramon

Jefe: Y eso de por allá

Por el lado del desierto donde venían ellos se podía ver a una bola rosa con zapatos rojos corriendo hacia la aldea

Kirby dream un Digimon cuyo poder es copiar la habilidad de su oponente le gusta mucho comer y es muy dócil sólo ataca si se le provoca

Taichí: Rápido todos al barco... Hay que evacuar la aldea

Después de un rato de estar evacuando sora se dio cuenta que faltaba Biyomon y fue por ella

Jefe: ¡A dónde vas es peligroso!, ¡Yoshi!

Yoshi: Si suba

El jefe se subió en él y lo bajó del barco con un salto

En ese momento meramon apareció donde estaba Biyomon y la derribó

Sora: ¡Biyomon! (La agarra)

En eso Kirby se lanza sobre ellos y meramon dispara fuego

Jefe: (Quita a sora y a biyomon del camino y recibe el golpe de Kirby) ¿Estás bien?

Sora: Si

Jefe: Que bueno (sonríe y se desmaya)

Yoshi: ¡Jefe! ¡Maldito Kirby! Yoshi shinka Yoshi ssb

Biyomon: No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados debo proteger a sora, (Estira sus alas) biyomon shinka birdramon

Birdramon voló hacia meramon y lo embistió mientras Yoshi le disparaba huevos a Kirby, birdramon le disparó el air wing a meramon derrotándolo y Yoshi tomó con su lengua a Kirby para luego azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo derrotándolo... Después se levantan aturdidos sin saber que pasó

Pyocomon 1: Lo que pasó fue que te volviste loco... Queremos que vuelvas a proteger la montaña miharashi

Kirby: ¡Hi!

Yoshi: ¡Hola Kirby!

Kirby: ¡Ahhh! (Señala al jefe tirado)

Yoshi: Esta bien sólo se desmayó

Jefe: (Levantándose) Que buen golpe me metiste Kirby, ¿quieres viajar con migo?

Kirby: Hey! (Sonríe)

Biyomon: Casi se me olvida los pyocomons prometieron hacernos un gran banquete

Jefe: ¡Comida!

Kirby: ¡Hi!

Después de un rato descubrieron que el banquete era de semillas

Jefe: yo tengo hambre (Se lo come)

Takeru: No sabe tan mal

Al final cedieron y se las comieron, por la mente de sora pasaron dos cosas... La primera que estaba feliz porque biyomon evolución por protegerla y la otra que el jefe la protegió poniendo en riesgo su propia vida... Estaba feliz porque podría ser que compartieran el mismo sentimiento

**Con esto agregó a Kirby y le doy más giros a la historia no se preocupen que pronto Pikachu volverá**


	9. capitulo 5 kabuterimon

Estaban caminando cuando cerca de un árbol

Mimi: Ya no puedo continuar

Kirby: ¡Puf! (se hace una plasta rosa por aire que sacó)

Jefe: Deberíamos descansar

Taichí: De acuerdo descansemos un poco

El jefe se llevó a Kirby y a Yoshi a un lugar donde no pudieran oírlos

Jefe: Ahorra si pueden decir lo que sea que pasó en su mundo... La última vez que fui a su mundo me encuentro con la noticia de que varios smashers o estaban muertos o perdidos, y luego los encuentro aquí en un mundo relativamente lejos del suyo

Yoshi: Yoshi no recordar muy bien

Kirby: (Toma una hoja y escribe) dame la habilidad de hablar y yo te cuento

Jefe: Bien Kirby... Cierra los ojos (lo toca y empieza a brillar) ya está di algo

Kirby: Hola jefe

Jefe: Bien amiguito ahora cuenta

Kirby: lo que yo recuerdo es que estaba sobre la warpstar entrenando cuando algo me golpeó luego de eso lo último que recuerdo es a usted desmayado

Yoshi: Yoshi ya recordar... Yoshi buscaba a luigi por que no regresaba de su excursión por el bosque cuando un fuerte golpe derribar a Yoshi... Es lo último que Yoshi recordar antes de ver a jefe sonriéndome

Jefe: ¿Quien abra sido ese sujeto?

Kirby: No lo sé pero antes de nosotros desaparecieron Luigi, Popo, Red y Didi Kong

Jefe: lo se me lo contó nana y los pocos smashers que quedaban

Sora: ¡Jefe vámonos!

Jefe: ¡Voy! Vámonos chicos

Yoshi: Si

Al llegar con Taichí había frente a ellos una enorme fábrica

Jefe: ¿Eso es una fábrica?

Taichí: Si

Kirby: Jefe... ¿Qué es una fábrica?

Jefe: Es un lugar donde se construye algo

Kirby: ¿Como qué?

Jefe: Un auto

Con eso entraron y Kirby pregunta por todo, cuando a Yamato se le ocurre investigar

Joe: Si investiguemos para encontrar a los humanos estoy seguro que en esta fábrica debe haberlos

Jefe: Cálmate kimosabi... Tú, Taichí, Sora y yo iremos por acá y Yamato, mimi, Izzy y T.K. irán por allá

Taichí: vale hagámoslo

Jefe: Kirby y chooper vayan con ellos

Kirby: si

Después de caminar un rato el grupo del jefe escuchó algo

Jefe: Vamos se oyó como una persona

Van hacia donde se podían oír los ruidos... Para descubrir a una especie de robot

Taichí: Es un robot

Agumon: No es un robot es andromon y es uno de los buenos

Joe: No era un ser humano que desilusión

Jefe: Payaso... Hay que sacarlo de ay

Todos: Si

Después de un rato taichí cayó sobre una palanca que hizo girar el mecanismo liberando a andromon

Jefe: Parece que no despierta

Taichí: En estos casos hay que darle un buen golpe

Joe y sora lo detuvieron pero Agumon hizo el trabajo de Tai

Joe: A las máquinas nunca se les pega

Sora: Seguro que contactó golpe ya lo des compusieron

En ese momento toma a sora del tobillo

Sora: ¿Pero qué le pasa? (Espantada)

Jefe: ¡Hey deja a sora!

En eso andromon lanza a sora contra el jefe pensándolo a volar (no literalmente)

Joe: No que era un Digimon bueno

Gomamon: Eso suponíamos

Joe: Y entonces por qué nos ataca

Taichí: Agumon trata de darle al techo

Agumon: ¡Baby flame! (tira unos tubos de metal sobre andromon)

Jefe: ¡Vámonos!

Todos: Si

Se fueron corriendo cuando de repente se va la luz

Taichí: ¿Qué pasó?

En eso se ven unos ojos a unos cuantos metros de ellos

Taichí: Muévanse despacio y no los verá

Siguieron avanzando cuando ven una luz ir hacia ellos, se tiran hacia un lado y el jefe al ver que lo observaban llamó a la keyblade y le devolvió el ataque

Sora: ¿Y el ataque que nos lanzó?

Jefe: No lo sé vámonos antes de que nos alcance

Todos: Si

Así ellos una y el puente de metal andromon iba atrás de ellos, cuando les disparó la misma luz y se hicieron a un lado todos quedando colgados del puente, después de eso se subieron y corrieron hasta que se encontraron con Koushiro y los demás

Taichí: Corran andromon quiera matarnos

Yamato: ¿Andromon?

En eso el mencionado sale del piso

Jefe: ¡Termineitor!

Todos los del grupo de Izzy corren menos T.K. Andromon disparó sus misiles contra el

Yamato: Takeru!

Gabumon: Confía en mí, Gabumon shinka garurumon

En eso Izzy vio como brillaba el digivice de Yamato

Jefe: Chooper!

Chooper: Confíe en mi, chooper shinka Tony chooper

Garurumon golpeó los misiles y chooper destrozó uno pero por el golpe el otro se dirigió al jefe y los demás, mientras disparaba... Agumon y daxter lograron salir de la balacera

Agumon: Agumon shinka Greymon

Daxter: Daxter shinka daxter v2

Izzy volvió a ver brillar los digivices del jefe y taichí... Greymon mando a volar el misil con su cola, Greymon y garurumon fueron a dar junto con andromon al primer piso y daxter y chooper lo siguieron... Daxter intento dispararle insecticida pero le lanzó un misil al mismo tipo pensándolo a volar al otro lado de la fábrica, chooper intento pegarle pero lo tomó del brazo y lo mando lejos... A Greymon y garurumon les estaba dando una paliza

Kirby: Jefe... Déjeme pelear

Jefe: Pero es muy peligroso

Kirby: Soy el héroe de dream Landa el guerrero estrella y que sea pequeño de edad no significa que no me pueda defender

Jefe: De acuerdo

Mientras

Tentomon: Izzy usa ese programa

Koushiro: De acuerdo

Izzy empezó a teclear algo en su computadora cuando

Tentomon: Puedo sentirlo... Tentomon shinka Kabuterimon

Kirby: Kirby shinka Kirby dream

En eso Kabuterimon vuela y Kirby se lanza al campo de batalla, Kabuterimon atacó a andromon pero este lo esquivo con facilidad cuando un Digimon llega a ayudarlo...

Jefe: ¡Kirby ten cuidado!

Kirby volteo y no lo podía creer era Donald (N/A: Donald trae una playera hawaiana y una gorra roja)

Donald duck este Digimon aunque amigable es muy huraño se enoja con facilidad, trae una pistola como arma, se dice que sabe artes marciales, es muy poderoso pero demasiado cobarde

Donald empezó a disparar contra Kirby, Kirby se las trago y luego absorbió el poder de Donald saliéndole la gorra de él y su pistola... Kirby se abalanzó contra Donald pero este con una patada lo regreso a su lugar

Joe: Que ninguno de los dos tiene un punto débil?!

Koushiro: ¿Punto débil?... Entonces entendió la pierna de andromon estaba descubierta a los ataques y Donald tenía en su espalda algo negro

Koushiro: ¡Kabuterimon ataca a la pierna!

Jefe: ¡Kirby en su espalda dale hay!

Kabuterimon lanzó su electroshock y Kirby disparó en la espalda de Donald... Andromon cayó al suelo y Donald también dejando ver a un pato con playera azul de marinerito un moño rojo en el cuello y una gorra de marinerito azul con un listón negro

Jefe: Donald quieres una nueva aventura? (haciéndole un guiño con el ojo izquierdo)

Donald: Por su puesto

Andromon: Un engranaje negro se había atorado en la maquinaria

Jefe: lindo estas cosas parecen estar por todos lados

Kirby: Jefe... ¿Qué es maquinaria?

Jefe: con lo que se trabaja en una fábrica

Kirby: Así como lo que usa el rey dedede en su castillo

Jefe: Mas o menos

Andromon: Si desean salir deben seguir ese túnel

Todos: Gracias

Con eso entraron en el túnel y la laptop de Koushiro dejo de funcionar... Taichí trató de golpearla pero lo único que consiguió fue un zarpazo de Agumon el cual recibió un puñetazo e taichí al mismo tiempo causando la risa de todos

Con eso agregó a Donald y pongo un Kirby más apegado a su inocencia característica… próximo capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje que no es digimon y vuelve pikachu


	10. capitulo 6 togemon

Estaban caminando por las cañerías cuando algo apareció

Jefe: ¿Que es eso?

Kirby: Numemon!

Agumon: No son peligrosos pero atacan con su

En eso Numemon ataca a los niños

Mimi: ¡Caca!

Jefe: ¡Corran!

Agumon: Ay que ir a la luz no la soportan

Al salir todos estaban cansados

Jefe: Eso estuvo cerca

Todo estaba bien hasta que mimi se le ocurrió ir por un refresco a una máquina expendedora, que resultó ser falsa... Y porque mimi insulto a los Numemon los persiguieron

Jefe: Hay que separarnos... Nos veremos dentro de un rato

Todos: Si

Con eso se separaron

El jefe logró escapar de los Numemon y encontró a pikachu

Con Mimí

Mimí: ¡Corre!

En eso Palmon se para y los Numemon echan a la fuga... Un enorme oso de peluche conocido como Monzaemon estaba atrás de Mimí, Palmon y Donald cuando un Numemon los salvó y fueron a parar a la ciudad de los juguetes

Mimí: Que es este lugar

En eso ve pasar a sus amigos (exceptuando al jefe) actuando raro

Palmon: ¿Dónde estarán agumon y los demás?

Donald: Muy extraño

En eso los meten a una casa

¿?: ¿Que se supone que hacen expuestos a la mira de Monzaemon?

Mimí: ¿Jefe?

Jefe: Por favor cuando traiga esta ropa puesta llámame everithingman, recuérdalo mi identidad es secreta

Mimí: Si ya se sus poderes y los viajes dimensionales

Everithingman: Así es vamos Monzaemon atrapó a los demás y les quitó sus sentimientos y encerró a los digimon

Mimí: Eso es terrible

Everithingman: Vamos

Salieron de la casa y en eso pasa Monzaemon

Monzaemon: Quédense a jugar un rato, lo siento oso pero tengo una misión

Cuándo Monzaemon iba a atacarlos los Numemon los prosiguieron y cuando Monzaemon los derrotó

Palmon: los Numemon están protegiendo a Mimí no me puedo quedar atrás... Palmon shinka Togemon

Everithingman: Donald!

Donald: Si... Donald shinka Donald duck

En eso aparece Goofy con uno de esos engranajes (Goofy tiene su traje de caballero de la corte de Mickey)

Goofy 2 este digimon es muy raro, es muy bueno defendiendo y no tiene miedo de nada, se dice que es por su poca capacidad mental... Es muy dócil pero si se le ataca puede ser devastador

Donald disparó muchas veces contra Goofy mientras Togemon golpeaba a Monzaemon hasta que

Togemon: Chuku Chuku bang bang!

Donald: Disparó de plasma enorme

Con eso les quitaron los engranajes... Después de que el jefe se pusiera su ropa normal liberaron a los digimon y les regresaron sus sentimientos a los niños...

Monzaemon: Perdón chicos yo sólo quería hacer felices a los juguetes

Taichí: No importa

Goofy: Ahora yo viajare con ustedes

Jefe: Si chicos les presentó al nuevo integrante de la familia

Kirby: este lugar le encantaría a Fumu

Con eso partieron a más aventuras


End file.
